


Nevermind

by Skjaldmaer



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dual Personality, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OFC is a warp being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: Following the Heresy, the ascended Mortarion shut himself off from the affairs of the Materium. But his seclusion was never always so lonely while some being of mystic and unique came to him in an unexpected way.A story about Morty and his newly found cohabiting partner, and happy birthday to my little cat!





	Nevermind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElAirrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAirrr/gifts).



> This work is dedicated solely to Cat. Your smile always have an effect of cure, do you know that?

_The war was won already, thus the occupation not yet completed. I always eulogize that profound tenacy of your race, but in a pointless kind of way, time will crush stones and I will watch you doomed in the everlasting darkness._

  
_The power behind us were old rival to each other, since the first shaft of evil light illuminated the ever exuberant domain, and here, young little priestess, it's obvious that between you and me there are no room to escape or probate, I can almost smell sweet aroma of yours, your fear run in your veins. So close to catch you and have you submit on my knees._

  
_But it's your greatest luck that I had a sudden change of heart. Tonight is not your end, because I got tired of endless chasing. Why shall I stuck in the middle with you while I could find more joys on another battlefields? To carry out our great father Nurgle's will was never a easy task, especially against one that is physically and mentally strong. No, I'm not saying that one is you. Don't look at me in that way, I just want to talk, to have a harem chat with a girl----you always remind me of my twin sister, she's an innocent and lively creature, not like me, ugly and smelly with a heart swarm of flies. We called her Cat, as for me, I have no name, so nevermind._

  
_And we share the same body, with heaps of times we scrambled and fought for it._

_It seems you still knew little of the arch enemies you have to face til the end of your life. We're ancient beings from empyrean, and in your home tongue, the wyrm is our cradle, and the aether our amnion. We were pure blank at once just like you, but contaminated soon after our awareness formed in shape. And it was at this moment, the ego boundary dissolved and there was finally two._

  
_You asked me once about what we knew about you, I could only say that I knew much. Born in strife and cursed, helfamily, kidnapped and raped, and finally loved and rebirth, every good or bad thing I've kept an eye on. Full of ups and downs, which could only made a parnassus plaint. In fair exchange, I will share some parts of my story with you._

_Yes, beings like us know how to love as well._

It was not the first time she bursted into his view pure and naked without a piece of cloth, which made his breathe deeper beneath his mask. "Mortarion!" The girl cheerful yelled to him with her arms stretched out for him.

  
_Always so enthusiastic. Always._ He couldn't remember when did this mystic warp creature show up to him and how, it was natural that ond day she just presented on the Plague Planet, and was picked up by one of his subordinate...Not knowing what kind of state his own mind was, he claimed her as his own.

  
Thence she was here, in a breathtaking young girl's form, and behaving like a young girl, serving as his maid, with her intention unknown. She proclaimed herself as 'Cat', strange appellation from a strange being. He asked why, and she just giggled joyfully as if having conversation with a dull anguish man like him was the happiest thing in the world:  
'I've traveled around Materium and encountered some kind of...animals that was called 'cat' by human beings. They are cute and fuzzy, so do I! Well, I have no fuzz." She made a face to him and ran.  
Trust was the last thing Mortarion wanted to easily give, especially he had once made some distasteful contacts with some of her kinds. But Cat was an exception. He thought, though unwilling to admit.

"I've told you, Cat, you should wear your clothes, there is..."  
"What?" She threw herself into his arms." There is no one there, just we two. I don't want to wear those discommodious human things." She pursed her lips and grumbled. "Where have you been these days? I miss you so much!"  
Mortarion explained hastily with some kind of softness unrealized by himself. Can one like him being missed in this way?  
"Galactic affairs, I had to solve them."  
"So busy of you. Full of galactic affairs and Biochemistry experiments, but Cat just want to company you." She wriggled slightly in his embrace.  
Really? Hypochondria ran before comforts, he smiled bitterly. "And I had another experiments to proceed. Now leave me."  
Disappointment appeared on her face and there was no sign of pretending. She noded reluctantly and turned away to the door.

Not fear of her safety, Mortarion went back to his laboratory. Her blood were extremly poisonous even for those plagues, let alone his subordinates with evil minds.

  
Time passed in a chaotic way but his concentration on the experiments couldn't work as usual. Her figure still wandered in his mind again and again, Mortarion sighed and decided to have a break time. He stepped out of the laboratory and walked into his personal chamber.

  
And Cat was not there. Silence took his realm as always. Without notice, her silvery maiden voice drove deep into his heart and resided steadfast.

  
He unfixed of all his wargears, only with his mask and bodygloves on. Fatigue shot through him, he slept for the first time in one month.

Something cool and soft went into his arms in a familiar way. Of course, Mortarion knew who it was. He muttered, wanting to open his eyes, but a small hand stroke his eyebrows, then his nose.  
"Cat?"  
"It's me, Mortarion.  
"You should go back to your bed."  
"No." The girl-being refused. "You always look so tired and painful. The first time I saw you, I was already attached to your sorrow. I just wanted to help."  
"I...thank you for all you've done. But you should..." No, he couldn't do bad things to her. She will scare and escape from him. To be lonely again was the last thing Mortarion want.  
"I'm not going anywhere. Unless I find a way of soothing your pain."

  
He felt her lips between the eyebrows, then exhaled while she shifted them on his neck.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
She made no answer, only move herself on his sensitive abdomen part. Soft, wet lick flamed up his long forgotten desire so easily, then a pair of cold tiny hands crept into his gloves as snake.  
So she knew it. Like those Succubus of old mythology, she knew how to. But...how could she do this to a Death Lord as him?

  
"Found some interesting picture records on one of those old dataslates. Those human or humanoid things I did't know act like this and they seemed to have a lot of fun. If this can make you happy. At least I should try."

  
How dare would these damn Slaneesh things appeared in his realm? He grited while her little rough cat tongue past his tremendous manhood. He couldn't help but watch as dedicated expression appeared on her pure innocent face, her mouth opened to devour and lick his cock. Immature female form exuded a deadly attraction to a man physically capable of sex while ingratiated herself to him.

  
Grunted in anger, he sat up, took her on his thighs, with mixture fluids of saliva or something else soiled the corners of her lips. Her puzzled expression, so sincere and tasty, made his blade grew bulkier.

  
"I want you, Cat! I want it now."

  
Mortarion said in a heavy voice while his hands picked her legs, and opened them with ease. And he saw flower, so delicate and fragile compared to his blade, would be torn easily if he just invaded in.

  
"Ye-, yes? Of course. " She smiled to him warmly.

  
For the first time of his life, Mortarion felt something different out of bitterness and sour in his heart. Whether Cat was a demon or a woman, it was no longer an important thing right now. He cupped her and his blade leveled to the opening of her secret garden. She made a voice of surprised while he pierced inside her fold.  
Smooth and wet flesh wrapped around his blade. So this is how those kind of things feel. She was not a human at all, because no human female will endure his wanting, about which he always forgot. He snarled and intruded into her deeper, to relieve himself with her in a way he never experienced before. 

Cat moaned in his arms, with her fair skin turned flush and her breathe being ragged. "I don't know...I don't know what this feeling is, do you know, Mortarion? It feels so good. I like it!" She said in a innocent tongue, limp arms struggled between his muscular arms, watched him with her eyes watery.

Mortarion muffled while his blade rubbed her miraculous soft flesh with slow and endurance, his heart throbbed in chest wildly. Pleasures made waves and this time orgasm hitted him like thunder, he growled like a hungry wolf and his hot fluid ejecting into her.

But this is not enough. Another erection rose while he found her crying with tears. He knew it was unfair to treat her like this, to use her and vent his desire in this way. He felt guilty and put his movements gentlely, his hand wiped away her tears awkwardly.

"I want more!" He heard his own voice mumble in a distance. "Don't leave me, Cat..."

He waked up from unconsious before the experimental results turned into whole mess, only to find himself alone in his bed. Where was Cat? He got up and hung around, but the girl was already gone. 

Indignantly, Mortarion went out to seek her, while all his affairs and experiments were nothing more that ashes and winds at this moment.


End file.
